


seasons come and go / and i'm on my way

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Business Trip, Community: 1_million_words, F/F, Father Figures, Femslash, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, London, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Sexual Tension, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Superpowers, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's sent Skye to SHIELD's London outfit for deeper examination of her newfound powers, with a rather inconvenient chaperone. Well...not as inconvenient as she thinks.</p><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP is watching the stars and Person A closes their eyes after they see a shooting star. Person B, who can read minds, hears Person A wish in their head that Person B would kiss them. So Person B does, surprising Person A. Bonus if it’s their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons come and go / and i'm on my way

**Author's Note:**

> A) Title from the song "Written In the Stars" by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner.
> 
> B) The places at which the POV alternates are marked with two slashes - except when Skye is listening to Jemma's thoughts, which is separated only by one slash.

“Ah, I love London,” Jemma sighs happily, wrapping her arms around her legs and sitting up straighter on the bench. Skye slips her cardigan on as she shuts the door out to the balcony of their hotel room, and sits down next to Jemma. The cardigan is thin, Skye’s shorts are _very_ short, and Jemma watches Skye a bit too closely, taking comfort in the fact that it’s just a bit too dark for Skye to see her blush.

“Never would’ve guessed,” Skye quips, with a self-satisfied grin. Jemma rolls her eyes lovingly, and reaches for her mug on the end table to her right. She takes a slow sip of her hot cocoa, her heart beating far faster than she’d like as a result of her peripheral view of Skye’s smile. 

//

_“Does she have to be so perfect?”_ Skye thinks, grasping her mug far too tightly. The heat from the cocoa inside it feels as though it might sear her hands. Not that she cares about things like that anymore - even if it did burn her she could heal herself quite easily. That was part of why Coulson had sent Jemma - _of all people_ \- with her to London. 

_“She’ll help make sure you’re safe, even if you do lose control again,”_ he’d said. _“Kill me now,”_ she’d thought, and was glad that he couldn’t read her mind. He’d gotten close, though; he was practically her dad, after all, especially after the fiasco with her, ahem, father. 

She and Jemma had crossed the pond commercial, and he’d called her sweetie when he’d dropped them off at the airport, and kissed the crown of her head. The worst part was how little she’d minded. She’d lost enough family, and now, with all this maybe-actually-being-a-superhero-holy-shit business…she didn’t want to be letting even more people in. As much as she cared, bonding with people always seemed to end badly for all parties involved. 

Which was why sending her overseas to live in a hotel room with the girl she was hella crushing on was a terrible idea. Terrible, terrible, _terrible._ But of course, rectifying that would have meant telling Coulson, and that was just _not_ an option, for so many reasons.

(One: he was basically her boss. Two: he was also basically her dad. Three: Said girl was one of her best friends. Four: She was weird enough - even before the powers bullshit. Keeping up the guise of _not_ being gay as _fuck_ meant that she was at least a little bit normal. Right? Five: Spy shit usually required keeping one’s personal and professional lives separate. Jemma Simmons? _Definitely_ part of her professional life. Six: She was an adult. Sort of. And adults didn’t have crushes that made them feel like they were freaking middle schoolers. And if they did, they certainly didn’t tell people about them. Seven: No one likes to talk about their crushes with their dad. Even when he isn’t really their dad. _No one._ Skye? Not an exception to that rule.) 

//

Skye had been unusually quiet the entire trip. Jemma knew that she hadn’t been particularly excited about traveling internationally for the sole purpose of becoming a science experiment, and that she’d tried to get Coulson to get them two hotel rooms - a request which had been denied. She wasn’t sure why Skye had wanted different rooms, but she figured, or at least hoped, that Skye just wanted space - not space from her. They were friends - it was socially acceptable and usually comfortable to share rooms, and even beds, with one’s friends. _So why the hell did both of them feel so damned uncomfortable about it?_

Well, half of that question was easily answered. Jemma knew all too well why _she_ was uncomfortable. She just couldn’t put a finger on why _Skye_ was uncomfortable. And inconveniently enough, she, the one who had to ensure the other’s safety, was the one of them who _couldn’t_ read minds. 

_God, what if she actually_ does _read my mind?_

Earlier that week, Skye hadn’t had enough control over her powers to use them quite intentionally, but her powers had kicked in so quickly, perhaps her control might do the same. Of course, if Skye remained uncomfortable and quiet, Jemma had no way of knowing. 

_This really shouldn’t be this complicated._

At least they had two beds, right?

//

“The stars really are pretty,” Skye says tentatively. She had to say something, right? They couldn’t just sit there forever. Unless…maybe if she never showed up at the London office, they wouldn’t prick her like a pincushion and she could, like, get a fake passport and return home like an almost normal person. 

An almost normal person who could heal scarred skin and read minds and see flashes of catastrophic events. 

_Yeah, that was a bad idea._

“They are, aren’t they?” Jemma replies softly, setting down her mug. 

Skye couldn’t help but wonder how superheroes did it. _How did people ever get used to this?_

_I mean, I can control the mind reading shit better than I could when I left. I spent half the plane ride skipping around between people. That was kind of trippy, but I kind of figured out how to shift into someone’s mind. Kind of._

It was still way weird and inconvenient to be able to do it - she’s prepared to tell anyone who will listen that the comic books lie - but at least she had a bit of control. 

_What if-_

“Oh my goodness!” Jemma exclaims, and Skye feels her hand come to grip one of her own. “A shooting star!”

Skye tracks the trajectory of Jemma’s finger to the flaming meteoroid, glancing back at Jemma after a second or two. Her eyes had closed, and she was biting her lip now. 

_How bad could it be?_

/

_Please, God, or whoever it is that listens to the wishes people make when they see shooting stars - which may well be no one but I’m taking a chance here - I wish that, without happening upon any non-innate superpowers of my own, I could have at least some semblance of an idea whether Skye feels anything for me or not. I mean...let me rephrase that. I know she feels something, because we’re friends…but if there’s something - I won’t say_ more, _because friendships are immensely important - something different, something closer to romantic or sexual or however it could be defined…it would be fantastic to know about that, and it would relieve a good bit of stress for me. I’d ask for a kiss in the case that my conjecture of mutuality is indeed correct, but that’s probably a stretch-_

/

Skye’s own thoughts overwhelm her, pulling her away from Jemma’s, and she can acutely feel her chest contracting.

_Shit, shit, shit…holy shit._

She’s not sure whose thoughts she’s actually listening to, if any at all, when she does it. 

She leans over, and she kisses her. 

Jemma freezes in surprise for a couple of seconds, and Skye feels the flow of blood slowing down in her veins. 

_That’s_ definitely _not normal. I’m gonna have to report that._

Jemma’s expression shifts to a gentle smile, and she brings her hands up to Skye’s flushed cheeks. And then, she kisses Skye back. 

_Maybe being able to read minds isn’t so inconvenient after all._


End file.
